We Meet Again
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama. Mengulang kembali dosa mereka saat sebelum sumpah terjadi. "Pembohong. Sekali pembohong tetaplah pembohong."


Author : NULIS APAAN INI!? Setelah menghilang, balik nulis romansa tapi kenapa rate ini :'D

Yah sudahlah, saya mau ngubur diri dulu.

 **Disclaimer : Serial Persona milik Atlus, karakter oleh Shigenori Soejima**

 **Warning : Sedikit menjurus tapi nggak terlalu detail**

* * *

"Pembohong. Sekali pembohong tetaplah pembohong"

Pernyataan sang dewi hanya membuat Yu menautkan kedua alis.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

Ia hanya membalas dengan pertanyaan. Izanami hanya tertawa saat tangan yang mulai membusuk memegang kedua bahu namun makin lama mendekati leher.

* * *

Yu menatap pemandangan lewat jendela kereta, hamparan sawah dengan disertai pepohonan rindang membuat mata terasa segar. Musim panas telah datang dan artinya ia berlibur ke rumah sang paman. Kedua orang tua sebenarnya telah meminta untuk berlibur ke tempat yang lebih mewah, Bahama menurut mereka tapi Yu menggeleng, menolak dengan pasti dan membuat keduanya hanya bisa saling pandang sekaligus berpikir ada apa sebenarnya.

Alasan Yu? Ia lebih memilih di tempat di mana dirinya dianggap ada dan sebagai diterima manusia, keluarga, sahabat dan orang terdekat. Tidak seperti di rumah, ia hanya dianggap sebagai anak penerus keluarga 'Narukami' dan nanti memegang perusahaan sang ayah.

"Big bro!" seseorang memanggil, terdengar suara anak kecil yang polos dan membuat senyuman terkembang di bibir Yu.

"Nanako."

Suara tawa polos keluar dari mulut si anak perempuan.

"Dimana ayahmu?"

"Dia sedang bekerja dan aku menjemputmu, Big bro!"

"Ah, baiklah..."

Kedua tangan bergandengan, berjalan bersamaan dengan diselingi pembicaraan. Wajah bahagia terlihat jelas terpampang.

Mereka sampai di rumah setelah berjalan sebentar pergi ke _Shopping District_ untuk menghampiri toko Shiroku membeli es krim dan belanja untuk makan malam. Yu sudah punya ide untuk menu nanti. Melewati tempat pengisian bahan bakar membuat Yu merasa tak nyaman sendiri, sepupunya hanya menatap kebingungan.

Yu meletakkan barang belanja di meja makan. Sedangkan dirinya langsung ke kamar atas, menjelaskan pada Nanako kalau ia lelah karena perjalanan. Nanako mengangguk dan hanya mengatakan selamat beristirahat.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang paman sebelum ia kembali ke kota, kamar akan tetap seperti semula. Dan benar saja, letak barang sampai warna dinding tak ada perubahan. Hawa nostalgia langsung ia rasakan. Tapi ia tidak tertidur dan lebih memilih membaca beberapa buku yang tersedia.

Saat jam menunjukkan enam sore, ia langsung kembali ke ruang utama dan mulai memasak. Nanako membantu dengan senang hati. Dojima datang ketika makan malam telah siap. Ketiga orang menghabiskan makan malam dengan penuh pembicaraan hangat tentang pengalaman masing-masing ketika keponakan tak berada di Inaba.

Sebelum pergi tidur, Yu mengecek prakiraan cuaca. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kalau esok di perkirakan akan cerah seharian. Sepertinya mengunjungi Junes sekaligus mengagetkan sang sahabat atau partner bernama Yosuke tidak terlalu buruk.

Keesokan pagi, Yu menatap lewat jendela kamar, cahaya matahari yang terang menunjukkan kalau prakiraan cuaca hari ini tepat. Ia melangkah turun dari kamar setelah bersiap-siap. Nanako hanya membiarkannya karena tahu kalau sang 'kakak' akan menemui teman-temannya.

Ia berjalan melewati beberapa perumahan dan mencapai daerah sungai Samegawa. Cuaca yang terasa sangat panas sebenarnya membuat Yu ingin cepat sampai di Junes. Membeli es krim dan menikmati kesegarannya terdengar sedap di cuaca menyengat musim panas.

Kecuali rintikan cairan bening mulai mengenai beberapa bagian tubuh Yu, pakaian terlanjur basah dan pandangan sedikit terganggu karena hujan turun dengan lebat.

" _Bagus, hujan lebat di tengah jalanan di Samegawa dan tak membawa payung_ " tentu saja ia berlari pergi ke tempat duduk di dekat sungai. Ia bisa berteduh di sana.

Sangat disayangkan, pandangan ke depan sekarang benar-benar tak jelas karena tertutup kabut tebal. Yu sampai merinding, terutama mengingat kalau kabut yang berhubungan dengan tragedi setahun lalu.

Ada yang aneh, ketika hidungnya menghirup udara bercampur kabut, ia merasakan sesak nafas dan makin lama kesadaran mulai berkurang. Ia panik, bagaimana kalau ternyata beginilah caranya ia menghadapi kematian? Yu menyesal menolak ajakan kedua orang tua untuk pergi ke Bahama.

Tapi, bukankah semua kejadian menyeramkan tersebut sudah selesai?

Pandangan menjadi gelap, kelopak matanya tertutup dengan pelan.

 **...**

"Kau suka sekali tidur ya?"

Suara perempuan mulai membuatnya terbangun. Tangan kanannya mengusap mata lalu berlanjut sampai ke rambut.

"Seharusnya aku sedang berada di dekat sungai Samegawa, menuju June-" kesadaran sepenuhnya kembali, Yu langsung berdiri dari tempat berbaring.

"Ini... di mana?" Yu memang masih tenang, tak panik sama sekali. Tapi kedua bola matanya tak bisa membohongi, ada sedikit ekspresi kebingungan diperlihatkan.

"Di tempatku, khukhu... ternyata ekpresi kebingungan dari seseorang bernama Yu Narukami cukup menarik."

Yu memutar badan, seorang wanita sedang asyik duduk di sebuah altar membelakanginya. Terlihat kedua kaki milik wanita menghilang di bagian altar. Mungkin ada lubang di altar tersebut.

Yu yang pada awalnya lebih memperhatikan perempuan makin lama semakin tahu kalau ia bukan berada di Samegawa atau bahkan Inaba sama sekali. Warna merah dengan banyak kabut tebal menghalangi pandangan berhias ala kuil Jepang membuat ia tersadar kalau berdiri di tempat yang tak ingin diinjak atau kembali mung lebih tepat.

Perempuan tersebut jika dilihat berambut pendek warna hitam. Ia sangat mengenali perempuan yang sedang duduk. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya si gadis _tsundere_ memakai pakaian ala ruangan aneh bernama _Velvet Room_? Sekarang ia hanya melihat sebuah pakaian kimono putih polos.

"Marie? Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini? Ma-maksudku... bagaimana bisa? Bukankah dunia di dalam televisi sudah normal?"

Yu bertanya banyak pertanyaan, tapi perempuan yang membelakangi tidak bergeming seolah tak ada siapa pun.

"Sangat sulit membawamu ke sini, terutama saat kabut dalam hati manusia kau hilangkan begitu saja. Aku masih penasaran, apa jadinya kalau dirimu lebih memilih mengikuti pecahanmu yang terbius oleh kekuatan sehingga ia menjadi versi ternoda dari dirimu. Hmm... mungkin mau tak mau kau akan berada di sini, di pelukanku... selamanya."

Nada dari pembicara di altar tak asing. Namun pilihan kata dan menyinggung tentang persona bagian dari dirinya serta milik Adachi sudah pasti megukuhkan kalau perempuan yang ada di sini bukanlah Marie.

"Marie, kenapa kau berkata begitu? Bukankah tujuanmu untuk melindungi manusia? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau aku sampai mengikuti kemauan Adachi-san... semua orang berubah jadi _shadow_."

Hanya sekejap, Marie telah berada di depan Yu. Karena refleks, Yu mundur satu langkah.

"KAU HANYA MEMIKIRKAN TENTANG MANUSIA SAJA!"

Bentakan keras disertai aura kuat membuat ia terpental ke belakang. Sakit? Tentu saja.

"Maaf, Izanagi... aku keterlaluan."

Yu menatap ke depan, wajah Marie telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui. Bahkan lebih tepat jika membawa trauma mendalam bagi Yu.

"Apa maksud semua ini. Bagaimana bisa kau muncul? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersatu dengan Marie?" nada Yu berubah menjadi serius, tatapan tajam memperkuat kata demi kata.

"Marie adalah aku, dan aku adalah Marie. Kami seperti dua sisi dalam satu koin. Sama seperti dirimu dan Izanagi yang ternodai oleh nafsu kekuatan"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa kau adalah Marie kalau tujuanmu adalah ingin membuat manusia hilang dari muka bumi? Marie tidak ingin seperti itu!"

"Tapi namaku Izanami-no-Mikoto, apa kau sudah lupa... anak manusia!?"

Yu mencoba berdiri.

"Jangan... berdiri."

Aneh, badan Yu menempel seolah ada lem yang di lantai.

"U-ukhh... apa yang kau lakukan, Izanami!?"

Izanami berjalan pelan mendekati Yu.

"Dunia ini adalah milikku, tentu semuanya mengikuti perintahku."

Tangan kanan yang pucat mendekati bagian dagu Yu. Dengan sengaja ia menengadahkan kepala Yu.

"Kedua matamu sama seperti miliknya yang dulu. Ada kharisma tersendiri sehingga membuat siapa pun yang menatapmu akan terkesima. Aura dirimu yang seperti panglima di medan perang, terlihat paling menonjol walaupun berada di kerumunan manusia tak berguna. Lekukan wajahmu, senyum tipismu dan suara tenang seperti gemericik air benar-benar seperti bagaimana saat sebelum kejadian terkutuk dan... aku masih mencintainya."

Yu makin tak mengerti.

Izanami hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan. Yu tidak sudi untuk menerima uluran tangan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu berdiri"

"Aku tidak mau menyentuh tanganmu untuk kedua kalinya."

Tapi Izanami langsung saja mengambil paksa tangan Yu dan mengangkatnya, si empu sampai mengerang kesakitan karena ditarik.

"Namaku berasal dari kata 'Izanau' dan memiliki arti seseorang yang mengundang. Kau seharusnya bahagia menjadi 'tamu' di sini."

Setelah Yu benar-benar menopang badan dengan kokoh menggunakan kedua kaki, Izanami tanpa bicara langsung memeluk erat laki-laki yang sekarang mematung karena bingung harus bereaksi apa.

"Kau benar-benar Izanagi, dia... kakakku, _mantan_ suamiku dan belahan hatiku sekaligus orang yang kubenci."

Yu masih tak membalas pelukan sang dewi. Tapi saat tangan Izanami menyentuh leher bagian belakang, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh. Memang tangan Izanami terasa dingin bagaikan es, ia juga sangat yakin tidak merasakan kehangatan sama sekali dipelukan. Mungkin saja jantungnya tak berdetak. Apalagi ia tak buta, beberapa buku tentang legenda menceritakan kalau Izanami telah menjadi dewi di alam kematian.

Ia perlahan menggerakkan tangannya menuju pinggang sang dewi dan pada akhirnya membalas pelukannya.

"Aku... masih tak mengerti, kenapa tangan ini..."

Izanami melepas pelukan, Yu juga dan mereka berakhir menatap satu sama lain tepat dimata masing-masing.

Izanami membuat gerakan mengejutkan, dengan cepat bibirnya mencium Yu hingga dalam. Bahkan sedikit memaksa sehingga tubuh laki-laki berambut abu-abu mulai condong ke belakang. Yu, dengan cepat menopang tubuhnya perlahan dengan dua tangan sampai berada dalam posisi tertidur.

Izanami melepas ciumannya.

"Kau payah tak kuat melawanku, tapi harus kuakui untuk ciumanmu lumayan bagi pemula"

"Sebenarnya ciuman pertama milikku telah dicuri oleh seorang wanita"

"Ah ya, perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata kuning. Memang harus kuakui kalau ia cantik."

Yu tak membalas, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Tapi kau berbeda, berbeda dengan semua perempuan yang aku kenal. Memang sentuhan tangan mereka hangat, berbeda jauh denganmu yang dingin seperti es tapi semuanya tak ada yang... sampai membuatku merasa... merasa ingin berlama-lama"

"Itu berarti semua gadis tadi hanya kau pakai untuk membuat kekuatan dirimu?" Izanami mulai melepas kancing baju kemeja milik Yu.

"Haha, mereka semua kuanggap teman, sahabat, kolega, keluarga sekaligus anggota timku yang paling berharga"

"Hmm... pantas saja kau mendapat julukan si pembuat patah hati di SMA Yasogami"

"Kau tahu tentang hal itu?" Yu mengangkat alis bagian kanan.

"Aku tahu semuanya, dari perasaanmu menolakku saat setelah kabut menghilang, katana yang kau acungkan di wajah atau waktu yang terlewat begitu saja hanya untuk rubah kuil terlupakan..."

Izanami telah melepas baju Yu, sekarang pemuda tersebut telah setengah telanjang. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan yang pertama kali ia sentuh adalah bagian punggung.

"Aku merasakan ada yang janggal"

Yu tersenyum, "ya... ini kenang-kenangan dari Adachi-san atau yang kau katakan sebagai diriku tapi versi ternodai"

"Bisa membalikan badan?"

"Asalkan dirimu berdiri dari posisi sekarang."

Izanami hanya membalas dengan wajah _you-don't-say?_ Pada Yu. Ia lakukan dan Yu berbalik 180 derajat dari menghadap Izanami, sebuah luka panjang bekas tebasan menghiasi punggung.

"Senjata persona miliknya hampir mengenai anggota timku jadi begitulah akhirnya. Jelek, bukan?"

Izanami menyentuh kedua kalinya, Yu sedikit _begidik_ dan kali ini dilanjutkan dengan mencium luka tersebut.

"Kau lupa kalau luka seperti ini bisa dikatakan hal membanggakan bagi samurai apalagi jika sampai memacung kepala sang lawan"

"Tapi aku bukan seorang samurai, hanyalah orang biasa"

"Khukhu... benarkah? Bagaimana bisa mengalahkan seorang dewi?"

"Kuberuntungan? Atau... bantuan semua orang yang berharga, mungkin?"

Yu membalikkan badan, sekarang adalah gilirannya membalas ciuman tadi. Bedanya sekarang ia mendorongnya sehingga Yu berada di atas.

Yu melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Ohoho... ternyata bisa agresif juga"

"Laki-laki tidak mau berada di bawah."

Tangannya sekarang mulai melepas ikatan kimono milik Izanami dan perlahan membuka kain yang menutupi badan.

"Kau benar-benar serius?"

"Ini... waktu pertamaku... maaf."

Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lainnya lekat-lekat.

 **...**

Yu mengkancingkan kembali kemeja putihnya. Keringat mengucur dengan jelas dari dahi sampai sekujur tubuh. Nafasnya terengah-engah seolah telah berlari jarak jauh. Izanami sekarang sudah berdiri dengan kimono rapi, membuat Yu melihat dengan curiga.

"Tidak sepertimu, aku menggunakan sihir."

Tentu saja, dia adalah dewi.

"Aku cemburu saat seperti ini"

"Tak ada yang mau menjadi perempuan yang telah mati dan membusuk namun sebenarnya tak mati, bahkan abadi."

Yu terdiam, memang benar perkataan tajam Izanami.

"Tapi tak kusangka, tubuhmu masih seorang pemuda namun punya tenaga besar juga"

"Kau hanya merendah, tadi bisa mendorongku."

Izanami tertawa kecil.

"Suatu saat nanti mungkin aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari tempat itu."

Janji dari mulut Yu sukses membuat ekspresi terkejut pada wajah Izanami, kemudian diganti dengan wajah memaklumi dan pandangan sendu. Ia mendekati Yu lagi.

"Pembohong. Sekali pembohong tetaplah pembohong"

Pernyataan sang dewi hanya membuat Yu menautkan kedua alis.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?"

Ia hanya membalas dengan pertanyaan. Izanami hanya tertawa saat tangan yang mulai membusuk memegang kedua bahu namun makin lama mendekati leher.

"Ingin membawaku ke Yomi?"

"Kalau memang itu niatanku pasti kulakukan sejak tadi."

Tangan Izanami tak berhenti sampai leher, makin naik sampai ke dahi. Ia menyibakponi rambut Yu lalu mencium kening.

"Janganlah bersumpah atau berjanji, suatu saat kau menyesalinya."

Kabut mulai terbentuk di ruangan nuansa merah, makin menebal sampai jarak pandang tak bisa jauh. Izanami mulai melangkah, hanya langkahannya terdengar dan Yu yakin sang dewi meninggalkan di tempat tersebut sendirian.

"Tenang saja, kau akan kembali ke orang kesayanganmu."

Kabut sudah menghalangi pandangan, Yu menutup mata. Ia merasakan kalau badannya ditarik ke belakang.

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku..."

"...Izanagi"

Yu tersenyum, "aku juga, Izanami."

Kedua mata terbuka kembali, bedanya ia berada di kamarnya sendiri ditambah dikerumuni teman anggota tim ditambah Nanako.

Melihat sang kakak tersadar, Nanako bahagia bukan main dan cepat-cepat keluar kamar untuk memberitahu ayahnya. Teman-teman anggota tim sudah menunjukkan wajah lega, ia yakin kalau mereka sudah khawatir. Yu berdiri dari posisi telentang untuk duduk. Penutup futon terbuka.

"Partner, jangan bangun dulu! Badanmu keliatan lemas begitu" Yosuke adalah orang yang angkat bicara duluan

"Be-benar senpai! Jangan memaksakan diri" Rise memasang wajah ketakuan dengan air di sudut kedua mata.

"Senpai, tak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang terluka?" Naoto bahkan kehilangan wajah tenang yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalian... bisa ada di kamar?"

"Yu-kun, bukan seperti itu ketika baru sadar!" Chie membentaknya.

"M-maaf..."

"Chie, jangan membentak seseorang yang baru sadar dari pingsan"

"Tunggu, pingsan?"

"Iya senpai! Kau ditemukan Teddie sedang terbaring tak sadar di depan tv besar di Junes!" walaupun Kanji mengatakan dengan nada tinggi dan terdengar membentak, sebenarnya rasa khawatirnya sangat tinggi.

"Lalu di mana Teddie?"

Kamar pintu terbuka, tiga orang masuk yaitu Dojima, Nanako dan Teddie yang membawa sup hangat.

"Sensei! Setelah Nanako-chan mengatakan kalau kau terbangun, aku membuatkan sup dan itu juga dibantu Nanako-chan"

"Terima kasih Teddie, Nanako."

Dengan bersemangat Nanako menyuapi Yu perlahan-lahan, ia takut sang kakak tersedak.

"Yu, bagaimana bisa kau ada di Junes? Kukira kau mengajak Nanako"

"Big Bro mungkin ingin membuat kejutan dengan bertemu diam-diam dengan Yosuke-nii dan Teddie. Tapi aku jadi takut melihat Big Bro pingsan karena takut dirimu meninggalkanku seperti di mimpi dua setahun yang lalu."

Yu mengelus kepala Nanako dengan lembut, ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, mungkin tidak akan diulangi lagi."

Semua temannya mohon pamit katika matahari tenggelam. Yu bersama Nanako masuk ke rumah selanjutnya ia ke kamar atas.

Ia buka pakaiannya, bagian punggung dengan sengaja ia hadapkan di depan cermin. Ia hanya melihat punggung dengan kulit mulus seperti bagian tubuh yang lain.

 **...**

Esok pagi, Yu dan kawan-kawan memutuskan berkumpul bersama di Junes. Mereka mengadakan pesta penyambutan sederhana dengan membeli makanan di _food court_ atau hanya sekedar biskuit dan kripik ditambah minuman ringan. Sesekali suara tawa terdengar, mereka bergantian bercerita tentang pengalaman.

"Kalau aku... tidak ada yang menyenangkan di kota. Membosankan, yah mungkin cuma aku sekarang sedang mengambil klub kendo. Kebiasaan bertarung dengan shadow sayang kalau tidak dilanjutkan" Yu memakan es krim rasa cokelat.

"Woah, kendo! Memang sih, apalagi kau menggunakan katana. Nanti apa sekalian belajar berpedang, Yu-kun?" Chie langsung bersemangat.

"Tidak, mungkin aku mengambil anggar di kuliah nanti?"

"Chie, memangnya sekarang jaman kapan. Kau lucu Chie! Sejak kapan jaman sekarang ada yang mengajar berpedang! Hahaha! Ta-tapi membayangkan Yu-kun bergaya seperti samurai sepertinya lucu! Apalagi rambutnya warna putih kan? Hahahaha" Yukiko langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Semua yang ada di meja hanya bisa _sweat drop_.

"Ah, apa diantara kalian tahu tentang Izanami dan Izanagi?"

"Dulu kita bertarung dengannya dan... persona milikmu?"

Yu menggeleng. "Bukan dia, Yosuke"

"Oh, maksudmu Izanagi dan Izanami dalam cerita _Nihon Shoki_?" seperti biasa, Naoto adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjawab dengan benar.

" _Nihon Shoki_? Apa itu Naoto-kun?" Rise langsung menatap si perempuan _androgynous_.

"Cerita tentang dewa-dewa kepercayaan Shinto"

"Huh?" Kanji hanya kebingungan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Senpai? Kenapa bertanya tentang Izanagi dan Izanami?"

Yu menutup mata dan kemudian menatap keatas.

"Apa mereka merasa menyesal setelah mengatakan sumpah pengikat tersebut?"

"Sumpah... pengikat?"

"Yah, seribu manusia akan gugur dan dijawab oleh Izanagi dengan seribu lima ratus akan lahir."

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, Partner. Lagipula itu cuma legenda, ya kan?"

Yu terdiam dan menghela nafas.

"Kalau menurutku, keduanya sedikit menyesal."

Semua anggota tim investigasi menatap Yu aneh.

"Hah?"

Yu hanya tersenyum, ia berdiri dari tempat duduk. Tindakannya masih diperhatikan oleh semua temannya. Ketika ia melakukan peregangan, angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup ditambah beberapa kelopak bunga sakura terbang melewati muka. Padahal sekarang sedang musim panas.

* * *

Author : Maaf sekali, tapi rating M di ffn tidak membolehkan sampai eksplisit yaaa. Jadi cuma implisit semata dan sekali lagi, kenapa saya bikin beginiaaan *table flip*

Saya dapet inspirasi cerita ini gara-gara legenda Izanami dan Izanagi ditambah fanart di Pixiv. Beruntungnya di luar negeri ada yang nge-ship bedanya... Cuma sedikit hahahahaha *ketawa garing*

Ya sudah, karena author depresi bikin beginian, mau kabur lagi

Adios~


End file.
